Datura
by LinAngel
Summary: La première fois que Datura l'a vu, il sentait le cuir, le sang et la vanille. Elle n'était qu'une toute petite boule de poils, affamée et affaiblie. Elle a cru qu'il l'ignorerait, comme tous les autres, mais il s'est retourné et l'a emmenée chez lui...


_Auteur: _LinAngel (Angelin, au choix)

_Fandom:_ FF7

_Rating: _K

Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII sont propriété exclusive de Square Enix. Je certifie ne pas toucher d'argent sur mes écrits.

* * *

_**Datura**_

_****_Les gamins humains étaient partis en courant et en faisant un bruit qui m'avait écorché les oreilles. Puis tout était redevenu calme et silencieux. Néanmoins, je sentais la crainte me pétrifier, et ma mère ne fit rien pour me rassurer.

Ce soir là, bien après que tout soit redevenu calme, il s'est mis à pleuvoir.

Mon dernier frère venait d'arrêter de bouger. J'avais froid, malgré ma fourrure, et j'avais faim. J'essayais de téter ma mère, en vain. Son corps était étrangement glacé, et elle ne réagit même pas quand, désespérée, je lui donnais un coup de griffe malhabile. Terrifiée, je pleurais, hurlant pour que ma mère me remarque, se réveille.

Ma mère n'a pas bougé.

Au loin, par contre, une silhouette, très grande, noire, s'est arrêtée un moment. Je me suis tue, et lorsqu'elle a disparu, j'ai recommencé à miauler de toutes mes forces. La silhouette est revenue sur ses pas. Quand j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un humain, j'ai eu peur. J'ai essayé de fuir, mais j'avais trop faim pour que mes pattes puissent me porter. J'ai essayé de l'impressionner, avec un feulement et en hérissant mon pelage, mais il a juste incliné la tête et m'a dit:

-Tu n'es pas très effrayant, tu sais?

Il a tendu sa main toute noire vers ma mère et mes frères, j'ai essayé de le mordiller.

-Hé, tout doux petit.

Au ton de sa voix, je me suis calmée, un peu. Cet humain là n'était pas comme les précédent, il ne criait pas et n'avait pas essayé de me faire de mal. Prudente, je l'ai tout de même regardé droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire bien comprendre que c'était moi le chef et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à m'embêter. Même si en fait, j'étais morte de trouille. Il a tendu la main et m'a attrapée par la peau du cou, comme ma mère.

-Allez, viens là, m'a dit l'humain. J'ai passé les quarante derniers jours à ôter des vies. Je peux au moins essayer de sauver la tienne.

Puis il m'a déposée dans sa main. Je me suis sentie toute petite, et puis j'ai compris qu'il se mettait à bouger, m'emmenant avec lui. Trop fatiguée et affamée pour réfléchir, j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et je me suis roulée en boule dans le creux de ses paumes.

Je n'ai pas ouvert un œil jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur me chatouille les narines. J'ai trouvé que ça sentait bon, même si ça ne sentait pas la nourriture. C'était aussi très différent de l'odeur de l'humain. Lui, il sentait le sang, le cuir et la vanille. Mais l'odeur dans l'air était encore différente. Ça sentait quelque chose et rien de précis en même temps. Une chose était sûre: ça ne sentait plus ma famille.

La lumière était vive, et mes pupilles se resserrèrent instantanément. Je voyais clairement l'humain maintenant. Il m'observait en haussant un sourcil.

Les humains sont des créatures bizarres, pour nous autres les chats. Lui cependant l'était moins que les autres humains. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment totalement normal non plus, non. Ça restait un humain, avec des cheveux, des sourcils, un nez, une bouche, des mains... Mais ses yeux d 'un vert éclatant avaient presque les mêmes pupilles que les miens. Un humain avec des yeux de chats ne pouvait décemment pas être si méchant, si?

Un bruit me fit tourner la tête et un autre humain, tout blanc, entra dans la pièce. Je les entendis parler, de leurs bizarres voix d'humains.

-Général Sephiroth, je suis à vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

L'humain aux yeux de chat m'a posée sur un table toute froide, dans une autre pièce. Cette fois l'effluve ambiante ne m'a pas plu du tout. Sous l'odeur douceâtre que j'avais appréciée auparavant le relent de la peur se devinait. Je miaulais, effrayée. L'humain en blanc se mit à me regarder et à me toucher à son tour, j'essayais de me débattre, elle resta calme et ne sembla même pas voir que je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'elle me touche là. Et là non plus! Ne mets pas tes doigts dans ma gueule!. Et c'est quoi ça? Ça pique, ce truc! Je soufflais, je me débattais comme une diablesse, et elle finit par me maintenir plaquée sur la table, mais me parla doucement.

-Là, c'est fini. Tout doux.

-Alors?

-Pas de traces de maladies ni de parasites, mais elle est faible et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit sevrée.

-C'est une fille?

-En effet. Vous voulez la garder quand même, malgré son jeune âge?

-Elle était la dernière vivante sous le cadavre de sa mère qui avait été rouée de coups, docteur. Je pense qu'elle mérite bien une petite vie tranquille.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens des mots des humains, mais la voix du mâle était douce et apaisante, et son odeur l'était aussi. Dès que la femelle me relâcha, je me remis maladroitement sur mes pattes pour essayer de retourner vers lui. Il me pris sur l'un de ses bras et lança à l'humaine:

-De toute façon, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se débarrasser de moi.

Bien au chaud dans les bras de mon nouveau protecteur, je fus encore transportée vers un nouvel endroit.

* * *

Au début, me débrouiller sans ma mère et mes frères fut difficile. Et puis la maison de l'humain était grande, immense même pour un petit chaton comme moi. Il faisait tout son possible pour m'aider, me donnait à manger.

Il m'a donné un nom un matin où, en m'agitant un peu trop, j'avais renversé tout mon lait, trempé mes quatre pattes dedans et m'étais promenée un peu partout dans la pièce de repas. Lorsqu'il m'a vue, il a eu une réaction agacée, m'a attrapée par la peau du cou et a haussé la voix, sans méchanceté, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne bien que j'avais fait une bêtise. Puis il m'a frotté les pattes et enfermée dans la chambre. J'ai eu peur qu'il m'abandonne, alors j'ai gratté la porte en miaulant. Je ne ferai plus de bêtises mais ne m'abandonne pas, c'était ce que je voulais lui dire. Après un moment il est revenu, m'a prise dans ses bras. J'ai ronronné de contentement, il a soupiré.

-Tu es un vrai petit poison de chat.

J'ai frotté ma petite tête contre ses doigts, il ne portait pas ses gants de cuir noir aujourd'hui, et l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

-Désormais, tu t'appelleras Datura.

Il m'a caressé le ventre et m'a emmenée avec lui vers le salon, et pendant qu'il faisait ses activités d'humains, je me suis mise en boule contre son ventre et me suis endormie.

* * *

-Alors c'est toi qui a kidnappé le cœur de notre héros?

Je toisais l'humain qui avait osé pénétrer ainsi mon territoire, évitais sa caresse et me réfugiais dans les pattes de Sephiroth. C'était le nom de mon compagnon humain, celui qui s'était occupé de moi depuis mon enfance. Je l'avais compris à force d'entendre les autres humains l'appeler comme ça.

Il s'accroupit, se mettant au niveau de l'autre, et gratifia mon dos d'une caresse de sa grande main musclée. Son invité rit et lança:

-Elle est aussi farouche que toi, la petite!

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas « farouche », Angeal. Juste un peu réservé, et Datura aussi.

Je dressai les oreilles en entendant mon compagnon prononcer mon nom et le regardai en ronronnant. Il esquissa un sourire et me caressa encore, puis se redressa et alla s'asseoir avec l'autre humain dans le salon.

Seule, je jouais un moment avec ce qui me passait sous la patte. J'entendais les humains discuter. Puis je m'étais dit que Sephiroth devait s'ennuyer sans moi, alors je le rejoignais au salon, grimpais sur ses genoux en lançant un regard conquérant à l'autre humain, espérant bien lui faire comprendre que Sephiroth était _mon_ compagnon, à moi. Et que je faisais ce que je voulais.

* * *

Il arrivait fréquemment que Sephiroth s'absente, parfois longtemps, pour des raisons d'humains qui échappaient totalement à mon entendement de chat. Dans ces cas là, c'était soit Angeal, soit Génésis, soit en dernier recours madame Henting, la concierge de l'immeuble qui venaient me nourrir et me tenir lieu de compagnie. Je m'approchais d'eux, et parfois même les laissais me gratter un peu la tête, mais jamais trop. De toute façon, personne n'était aussi gentil que Sephiroth. Personne n'avait son odeur, et personne d'autres que lui n'avait d'yeux normaux comme les miens.

Alors lorsqu'il rentrait, j'étais naturellement aux anges et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il sentait souvent mauvais dans ces moments là, car l'odeur du cuir était mêlée à celle du sang, de la peur et de la mort. C'était cette odeur là qu'il avait pourtant portée sur lui lorsqu'il m'avait recueillie, et je savais qu'elle ne le rendait pas plus dangereux, alors je ne fuyais pas.

Il allait directement prendre un bain, et je m'asseyais au pied de la baignoire, le regardant faire, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes face à cette étrange pratique humaine qui effaçait les vilaines odeurs et ne laissait que la sienne, celle que j'aimais. Parfois, il restait dans son bain pendant des heures, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il lui était arrivé, une fois où il était rentré particulièrement puant, d'y rester jusqu'à ce que l'eau devenue froide le fasse frissonner.

Après son bain il prenait un café. Le café sentait très fort, et j'aimais bien ce parfum là également. Il allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, mettait de la musique, allumait la boite à images, et je venais me réfugier contre lui, me repaitre de son parfum et quêter toutes les caresses qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de me donner. En boule sur son ventre ou dans ses bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ronronner. Je n'étais heureuse que lorsqu'il était là, et je savais très bien qu'il avait besoin de ma présence.

Ces journées là, il ne parlait pas, ni à moi ni à d'autres humains. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas lui-même. D'ailleurs, il me touchait à peine, ou au contraire il se pelotonnait autour de moi et enfouissait son visage dans le pelage de mon dos. Puis après un moment, il allait ranger l'immense morceau de métal qui exhalait la mort et le sang au dessus du meuble du salon. Il emmenait toujours cette chose avec lui quand il partait pour plusieurs jours. Enfin il allait se coucher. Docile, je le suivais, et dormais prêt de lui, n'importe où pourvu que j'aie son odeur.

Quand enfin je le sentais apaisé, j'allais nonchalamment jouer avec ses longs cheveux blancs, ça m'amusait toujours de le voir essayer de m'empêcher de les toucher. Il avait beau me réprimander, c'était un vice dont j'avais du mal à me défaire. Parfois, je croquais une mèche, et ce faisant tirait dessus, réveillant mon maître avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Je me faisais immédiatement disputer, alors j'allais bouder un peu, puis revenais vers lui.

Il était le calme et la gentillesse mêmes. Et de toute façon, il m'aimait bien trop pour pouvoir me refuser son affection.

* * *

Un soir il rentra particulièrement bouleversé de l'une de ces absences que je n'aimais guère. Il était agité, presque violent, et semblait différent du Sephiroth que j'avais toujours connu. Je le suivais à la salle de bain mais me cachais sous un meuble, pour la première fois de ma vie apeurée à l'idée qu'il me fasse mal. Je sentais qu'il était très malheureux, mais je n'osais toujours pas bouger. Cette absence n'avait pas été normale, elle avait été pire que les autres.

Je ne le rejoignais que très prudemment, et il se saisit de moi comme si j'étais un jouet, et me serrait fort contre lui. Trop fort. Il me fit mal et je me débattis et fuyais vers la cuisine, le laissant seul avec sa peine.

-Désolé, Datura. J'ai passé une journée pourrie, j'avais besoin d'une présence amicale... Je voulais pas te faire mal...

Silence. Puis il lança, dans le vide car je ne comprenais pas son langage.

-Putain, je te parle comme si t'étais humaine, mais t'es qu'un chat. Et tu les remplacera jamais.

Sa voix était très lasse, et je me décidais quand même à le rejoindre dès qu'il serait endormi.

Après ce soir là, ce fut toujours madame Henting qui s'occupa de moi quand il était absent, je ne revis jamais ni Angeal ni Génesis.

* * *

Le dernier matin que je passais avec Sephiroth fut normal, et rien ne laissait présager que ce serait le dernier. Il était d'excellente humeur, me babillait des trucs en langage humain dont je ne saisissais pas le sens, mais le ton de sa voix était apaisé.

-Bientôt, je serais toujours dans tes pattes, Datura. Finie ta petite vie de chat tranquille. Après cette mission, je raccroche. Ce job a bouffé trente ans de ma vie... Faut que je passe à autre chose. Encore une dernière mission et je serais tout le temps là pour t'embêter, ma petite Dat'! Avoue que tu adores ça, les câlins!

On ira vivre à Costa del Sol. Ou alors à Kalm. Ou ans n'importe lequel de ces minuscules villages comme il y en a des dizaines sur le continent ouest. Tu pourras aller t'éclater en plein air, attraper des oiseaux et des souris, faire des trucs de chats...

Il caressa mon ventre, et continua son bavardage. J'aimais bien l'entendre parler, le timbre de sa voix était doux. C'était pour moi comme entendre un congénère ronronner.

-Tu as grossi, ma Datura. Un peu d'exercice ça te fera du bien! Et qui sait... Avec un peu de chance je t'amènerais même une camarade de jeu. Ça te tenterait, toi, que j'aie une copine? J'espère que tu n'irais pas lui tirer les cheveux comme tu fais avec moi, sinon elle serait foutue de te détester... Enfin, les filles ça aime toujours les chats, non?

Je me frottais à lui de mon saoul, réjouie de sa présence et de son affection.

-T'es la plus belle, Dat'. Je te promets qu'après celle là, je laisse Masamune sur son socle. Plus de SOLDIER. Plus de ShinRa. Mais là, je vais être en retard.

Puis après m'avoir versé un dernier bol de croquettes et fait une dernière caresse sur le ventre, il ferma la porte.

Je ne le revis jamais.

* * *

Des hommes en costume noir sont venus vider l'appartement cinq jours après le départ de Sephiroth, sous l'œil vide de madame Henting, qui a discuté avec celui qui semblait être leur chef.

-Un beau garçon, très poli. Il était réservé, ça oui, mais je suis certaine qu'il devait être très gentil... Mourir si jeune, c'est quand même triste.

-C'était un risque, madame... Mais ne vous en faites pas, il est mort dignement.

J'ai fuis le hall, voulant aller respirer encore une fois l'odeur de Sephiroth dans la chambre. Il y avait là deux types, un chauve et un roux.

-Il a de l'aplomb pour mentir, Tseng. Tu crois que la vieille le trouverait encore aussi « beau, poli et très gentil » si elle savait ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ça va, Rude, pas la peine d'insister... Ce foutoir avec l'incendie de Nibelheim, c'est top secret, merde! Imagine le bordel si on apprend que le Héros National a pété un câble et a trucidé tous les habitants d'une ville, jusqu'au dernier!

J'ai bondi sur le lit et me suis lovée sur l'oreiller où restaient encore quelques cheveux argentés. Ils m'ont regardé comme des idiots et le roux a dit à l'autre:

-Je savais pas qu'il avait un chat! C'est un truc d'humain, ça, les animaux de compagnie.

-C'est peut-être le chat le plus malheureux de l'univers. Avec un handicapé sentimental comme Sephiroth, sa vie a du être un cauchemar. Mais bon, on peut pas le laisser là...

Et ils ont crié, me cassant les oreilles:

-Chef, on fait quoi du chat?

Celui qui parlait avec la concierge les a rejoint dans la chambre, madame Hunting sur ses talons, et a eu l'air embarrassé. La vieille dame m'a appelée, je l'ai suivie et pour une fois, et sentant bien que la situation était exceptionnelle, je l'ai laissée me prendre dans ses bras. C'est elle qui a parlé avec les humains, de sa voix douce mais éraillée de vieille dame:

-Datura est une gentille petite. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais la garder...

-Je dois demander à mon supérieur, madame... Le chef de la bande a eu l'air encore plus embarrassé. Pour le moment je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

Elle m'a reposée sur le lit et est sortie, puis le chef est sorti aussi, et je me suis retrouvée avec les deux nigauds.

-C'est pas le nom d'un poison ça, Datura?

En les entendant prononcer mon nom j'ai fait le gros dos et je leur ai poussé le plus beau grognement menaçant de mon existence au visage. Le chauve a répliqué.

-Si. Un nom de timbré, pour le chat timbré d'un type complètement timbré, si tu veux mon avis.

Le chef est revenu, la concierge aussi. Cette fois, elle m'a emmenée avec elle, dans son petit appartement en bas de l'escalier.

Et l'odeur même de Sephiroth a entièrement disparu de ma vie.

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais adaptée, chez madame Henting. J'ai arrêté de manger, de jouer. Je ne l'ai même plus laissée me toucher.

Dépitée par ma maigreur, elle m'a emmenée chez cette vétérinaire où, cinq ans plus tôt, Sephiroth m'avait faite examiner avant de décider de m'adopter. La femme a fait un signe de tête, et j'ai vu une larme de madame Hunting s'écraser contre le métal froid de la table.

Puis elle est partie, me laissant avec la doctoresse.

Elle m'a gratté la tête, j'ai essayé de lui montrer que ça me mettait en colère, mais j'étais devenue trop faible pour qu'elle soit impressionnée par ma superbe. Elle a dit un truc dans son langage d'humain:

-Quel gâchis... Le général s'était pourtant bien occupée de toi. Tu l'aimais bien, Sephiroth, pas vrai Datura?

Je n'ai compris que le nom de mon maître et le mien, puis il y a eu une piqure. Puis mes paupières sont tombées et tout est devenu noir.

* * *

_Notes:_ Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre, gloomy, et ça donne envie de se pendre. L'idée m'est venue un matin ou j'allais travailler, j'ai repensé au sujet de rédaction que j'avais eu au brevet des collèges (pff c'est vieux!) et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa, comme concept... Mais sinon je peux aussi aller remettre ma camisole de force!


End file.
